Forum:Index
'SERVER RULES' 1. Flaming - This is when one user constantly insults another user in an arguement. (1 Warning > 24 hour mute) 2. Spamming - This is when a user submits a message more than once which is pointless or not helpful at all. (1 Warning > 24 hour mute) 3. Swearing - When one swears, we allow flexibility if something bad has happened, but even so, constant swearing is not allowed by all means. (1 Warning > 24 hour mute) 4. Asking for staff - Probably the most obvious rule, any users who ask for these positions will instantly have their possible chances significantly reduced. (1 Warning > 24 hour mute) 5. Asking Administrators () for items - As these users can already spawn, they will not buy your items or sell you any items as that could ruin the economy. (1 Warning > 24 hour mute) 6. Rudeness - When you argue or insult a player or staff member, staff are here to assist players in need, not be abused by you. (1 Warning > 2 day mute) 7. Yell text modifiers - This means using colours or requests in yell or in the shoutbox. Modifiers such as and are what is meant by this rule. (24 hour mute) 8. X-logging - This is not allowed to be done whilst in the Wilderness, this involves closing your client to hopefully log out and stop yourself from dying. (1 Warning > 24 hour banishment) 9. 3 item PKing - To PK without breaking the rules, you must risk atleast one equipped item (So equip atleast 4 items) (1 Warning > 24 hour banishment) 10. Scamming - This is where you sell an item for an amount which is extremely over its actual price. (24 hour banishment) 11. Membership Trading - This is where one user advertises to buy another user premium/extreme in exchange for items or money. (24 hour banishment) 12. Bug Abuse / Glitching - This is when you find a bug which causes unwanted bahaviour, if this does occur do not use it but report it. (2 day banishment) 13. Attacking Administrators () - Administrators do not drop items, and therefore should only be engaged in combat if consent has been given by them or if they attack you first. (2 day banishment) 14. Macroing - This is where you use a program which replicates clicks or does anything without a human. (Auto-talkers also count as an un-severe form of autoing) (3 day banishment) 15. Flaming Developers - Developers are not here to assist you, questions are only to be asked to moderators or administrators. (1 Warning > 3 day banishment) 16.' PK-Point Farming' - This is when you kill the same user more than twice in a row, to continue killing that user, you must kill 2 different users. (1 Warning > 4 day banishment) 17. Discrimination - Insulting someone over their Ethnicity, Sexuality, Appearence or Country or origin. (1 Warning > 6 day banishment) 18. Staff Impersonation - When you try to fool members that you're a staff member or a certain staff member. (7 day banishment & impersonating account permanently banished) 19. Inappropriate Content - This is when you link a user to a pornographic/innappropriate image, video or website. (1 Warning > 10 day banishment) 20. Real World Trading - You cannot trade anything other then items for items within Lethium (1 Warning > 1 day banishment) 21. Powerleveling services - This can also be a service that requires a certain users password. (Account Reset > Permanent Banishment) 22. Duping - This is when you copy an existing item. Please take note that being in posession of duped items or asking how to dupe will get you punished! Do NOT trade with someone if you think their items may be duped. (Account Reset > Permanent Banishment) 23. Advertising - This goes for any links, advertising other servers and such. (Permanent Banishment) 24. Illegal Content - This means links to torrents, pirated movies and such. (1 Warning > Permanent Banishment) 25. Document Forging - For instance, using another person's already-used receipt in an attempt to get premium/extreme onto your account. (Permanent Banishment) 26. Threats - Threatning any of our members or the server / forum itself will not be tolerated. (Permanent Banishment) 27. Ban Evasion - Bypassing an IP Banishment so that you can continue to play/access Lethium or it's server. (Permanent Banishment > IP Banishment) Knackerbags 07:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Provided by: Burn 'FORUM RULES' 1. Spamming - Making a post which has no relevence to the subject being discussed. Or making a message which does not make sense. (2 Warnings > 1 Point Infraction > 24 hour banishment) 2. Arguing - Participating or causing an argument between users on a thread on in the shoutbox. (2 Warnings > 1 Point Infraction > 24 hour banishment) 3. Swearing - Cursing excessively. Please try to keep swearing to a minimum. (2 Warnings > 1 Point Infraction > 24 hour banishment) 4. Gravedigging - Posting on a thread which as not seen activity for over two weeks. (1 Warning > 1 Point Infraction > 24 hour banishment) 5. Discussing Illegal Material - The discussion of topics which are illegal is not permitted. (1 Warning > 1 Point Infraction > 24 hour banishment) 6. Repeat Posting - Making a post about a subject that has already been discussed. (1 Warning > 1 Point Infraction > 24 hour banishment) 7. Flaming - Repeatedly insulting users to provoke an argument. (3 Point Infraction > 24 hour banishment) 8. Trolling - Creating posts to make a user seem stupid or trying to provoke an argument. (3 Point Infraction > 24 hour banishment) 9. Disrespect - Disrespecting Lethium members or staff members. (3 Point Infraction > 24 hour banishment) 10. Discrimination - Insulting a user due to their ethnicity, gender, or age. (5 Point Infraction > 72 hour banishment) 11. Staff Impersonation - Impersonating a member of staff in attempt to attain passwords, etc is not allowed. (5 Point Infraction; Permanent Banishment on Impersonation Account > 72 hour banishment on main account.) 12. Inappropriate Content - Posting links or images which are considered inappropriate for users under the age of 18. This includes pornography. (6 Point Infraction > 72 hour banishment) 13. Real world trading - We don't allow items on Lethium to be sold for real money or memberships. (7 Point Infraction > 72 hour banishment) 14. 3rd Party Advertising '- ''We don't allow you to advertise on other servers as it can cause "wars" between us and the wrong people may be annoyed by your actions. (7 Point Infraction > 72 hour banishment) 15. '''Ban Evasion - Bypassing an IP Banishment so that you can continue to play/access Lethium or it's server. (Permanent Banishment > IP Banishment) 16. Illegal Content - Posting links to illegal, nulled or hacked software and other content. (Permanent Banishment > IP Banishment) 17. Document Forging - Using an old receipt to obtain membership you have already been given will not be tolerated.. (Permanent Banishment > IP Banishment) 18. Threats - Threatening the players, server or forum will result in a severe punishment. (IP Banishment) 19. Advertising - Advertising websites that could steal a users password; advertising another private server. (IP Banishment) Please note that warnings are at staff member's discretion. They are optional and do not need to be given. Knackerbags 07:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Provided by: Burn